The present disclosure relates to methods for imaging, and more particularly to a method for generating a polar map to visualize regional functional parameters extracted from cardiac imaging data.
Assessment of left ventricular abnormalities in magnetic resonance images is widely accepted as a predictor of cardiac disease, a leading cause of death worldwide. The quantitative assessment of the left ventricle (LV) includes global and regional measurements.
In most computer-aided diagnosis systems of cardiac magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), the global functional parameters are commonly available, such as ejection fraction, LV mass, stroke volume, end-diastolic volume and end-systolic volume.
The LV regional assessment typically relies on the visual inspection, analysis and interpretation of cine images of the left ventricle in multiple planes and the interpretation of LV regional functions. Studies have shown that this method may be inaccurate, time consuming and suffer from high inter-observer variability.